


Too Good to be an Accident

by frozenCinders



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, does not incorporate demyx is MoM theory, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Demyx wonders if he's an outlier among Nobodies for being able to feel attraction. It was sudden, and much too powerful to be a mere memory.





	Too Good to be an Accident

The day so far has been normal. Demyx hears Saix assigning missions to a handful of members and is well past the point of worrying that he might get called on. Not only is Saix exasperated with him and done trying to stop him from slacking off at this point, but Demyx also suspects Xigbar had put in a good word for him-- although, objectively, he supposes it'd be a disparaging word, really. He's at least half-certain that's the case, because occasionally, when Saix lays eyes on Demyx in the Grey Area, Xigbar will just lay a hand on his shoulder and shake his head with an amused grin.

He doesn't often hear what they actually talk about after that, but he caught some of Saix reassigning a mission intended for Demyx to Xigbar once. Punishment, maybe, for letting him go all the time.

That doesn't happen today. Eventually, the last couple of people leave the Grey Area and Demyx is all by himself. Typically, he'll have his sitar out to tune or clean it-- the only thing he ever stays on top of-- but it's only when he's alone that he actually feels like playing it. One might assume that he'd want to be the center of attention just because he's cheerful, but it's quite the opposite. Maybe it's a shame that he keeps his music all to himself.

"Well, look what we have here."

Startled at the voice suddenly behind him, Demyx accidentally strums several wrong notes at once and then pauses, officially losing his place in the song.

"I was starting to think you didn't actually know how to play that thing," Xigbar says, dragging his hand across the top of the couch as he walks around to sit in one of the chairs near it.

"What, did you think I just swung it around?"

"Do you not?"

Demyx neglects to answer because he's too busy thinking of how silly that would look, and his lack of denial makes Xigbar laugh. Demyx lightly chuckles too, despite the mere mental image of his strings snapping as they caught on something he was trying to hit stressing him out.

"Is it one of those deals where you can sing to make shit happen? Or is it just sound waves from the thing itself?" he asks, and Demyx gets a little flustered, reluctant to answer.

"Uh, mostly sound waves," he says quickly and unconvincingly. He can tell Xigbar doesn't buy it by his smile.

Demyx never thought he'd be happy for such a thing, but Xemnas just so happens to walk into the room before Xigbar can press him for a real answer.

"Well! Gonna guess I'm not, uh, required here, so..."

As he makes to leave, Demyx feels his progress already halting as he's pulled back by his sleeve, and Xigbar is suddenly very close.

"Sing for me sometime, huh?" he whispers, and although Demyx is quick to whip around and flee the room, he's certain Xigbar must have felt his face heat up, being as he was pressed right up against his cheek for that.

It takes Demyx a _long_  time to calm down. He can't get the scene out of his head, like it's the only memory he's ever had, and it's only when he finally drifts off to sleep that night that he gets a reprieve.

He forgets about it the next morning, but walking into the Grey Area brings the memory back, and he quickly looks around for Xigbar. With a sigh of relief, Demyx figures he must be busy somewhere-- unless he's just waiting to sneak up on him again. The thought makes him tense, because he really hates confronting... well, anything. He strongly dislikes confrontation in general.

Seeing no other option to avoid him, Demyx actually goes up to Saix and _asks_  for a mission, making his eyes go wide. He even mentions that it's fine if it's a long and tedious one, maybe one that everyone else is putting off because they don't want to spend all day on it, and Saix actually squints and looks around like he's expecting this to be a prank that Demyx is pulling for some hidden audience.

"If... you're going to take it seriously, then I do have just such a mission for you," he says, all cautious like he can't help being suspicious. Demyx figures he brought that attitude upon himself.

"Sweet, thanks. I'll be ready in just a sec."

The mission, while grueling, does a good job of distracting him. He still has to watch out for Xigbar when he gets home, though, expecting an ambush around every corner. It gets to a point where missions in foreign worlds make him more comfortable than the possibility of running into Xigbar and getting all weird-feely again, so Demyx continues to accept missions. Being productive starts to feel kinda good, but he misses his freedom.

He manages to go six more missions until he gets back late one night and Xigbar happens to be looking out the window when Demyx walks into the Grey Area looking for Saix. He feels the urge to flee, yet at the same time, he can't help but stare at Xigbar. As Demyx's eyes trace his back, he unconsciously corrects his own posture to match Xigbar's. Xigbar turns his head slightly and his ponytail attracts Demyx's attention, and he swears his would-be heart skips a beat as he unwillingly thinks that it might be soft and fun to play with.

"Um," Demyx can't help but speak up because he gets chatty when he's nervous, "you seen Saix? Believe it or not, I've actually been doing _missions_  lately, heh, like some kind of hard worker or something."

"'S that why I haven't been seeing you around? Wouldn't've guessed." Xigbar turns around and beckons Demyx with a quick gesture, too casual to be intentionally seductive, but Demyx's body is apparently too stupid to realize; he hopes the lighting in here is dim enough for Xigbar not to notice the blood rushing to his cheeks. "I'm one of your superiors too, if you haven't noticed. Just submit your report to me and you can get some sleep that much sooner."

Demyx obeys despite his hesitance, the nerves he thinks he shouldn't even have all on end as he waits for anything unexpected. Xigbar, however, acts... completely normal. It's like he's totally forgotten about the other day.

Or, Demyx realizes and feels like a dunce, he hadn't been flirting to begin with. He doesn't even know when he decided Xigbar must have been flirting with him, but now he's disappointed that he's not doing it. Maybe because he wasted all that time and energy avoiding him.

Maybe he liked the excitement of hesitating to enter a room in case he walks right into Xigbar and is met with a sharp grin and relentless teasing. Maybe Demyx "planning what to do in advance" was just a shallow excuse to let fantasies of him play out in his head. He can't think of any real justification for spending so much time thinking about what might happen should Demyx decide not to resist, for wondering what Xigbar's weight on top of him would feel like, for touching his own neck trying to see if it's sensitive so he could know just how much he'd melt if Xigbar were to kiss him there.

Demyx just about jumps out of his skin when Xigbar snaps his fingers mere inches away from Demyx's eyes.

"There you are. Thought I'd lost you," he remarks with a smirk. "Try not to space out so much while you're giving a report, huh?"

Right. He'd stopped mid-"umm..." to fall back into thinking about Xigbar.

"Then, uh... wait, where was I?" Demyx makes a face before recalling what he was talking about and finishing the last of his report.

"Alright, your work's done for the day. Go get your beauty sleep."

Demyx nods and leaves, and what Xigbar said doesn't click until he's halfway back to his room. His false heart pounds.

He _was_  flirting.


End file.
